Electrical devices and receptacles are well known to provide electrical current to a number of devices within a building once connected to the electrical receptacle. Some features of electrical devices include tamper resistant shutters to prevent inappropriate access to the device and to make sure the electrical device is as safe as possible. Electrical cords or extension cords are well known to provide electrical current to remote locations.